life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akademi High (AYAH RP version.)
Akademi High is the main location of the A Year at Akademi High,a RP community that the creator of this page,RP's in,it usually is sort of a comedic/serious type of a RP,and for unknown reasons,has talking locomotives,mainly from America,and countryballs,(yes I'm a polandball fan so shut up.) if this school were to be real,how would it fare in a life after people. 1 day after people As power goes out across the globe,the school doesn't go out of power,courtesy of 5021,who,prior to people going missing forever,had drank too much booze,and such,destroyed the generator,the locomotives,already noticed,along with the countryballs,decide what to do with their lives,now that people are gone. 2-4 days after people 1215 is eating whatever trash the students had left behind,he even eats whatever remnant of food that had been left to rot,meanwhile,4012 has abandoned his signature trombone,and loots abandoned stores for musical instruments to play in the future. 1 week after people. 1215,now have eating all that remaining trash and food,has changed his diet,he still eats trash,but now eats small mammals,4460,and several other locomotives,have abandoned the school,heading up north to Osaka. 1 month after people. The school is now home to escaped zoo animals,and feral cats and dogs,1215,who didn't head up north,remains,eating anything that comes his way. 1 year after people 1215 has escaped the school,being one of the last locomotives to leave,the only remaining ones are 1213,1273,5021,and 1221,2472 was going to stay,but after a argument involving him and 5021,he left,taking 2914 with him,meanwhile,the school is now a home for some monkeys,but they haven't really expanded,mainly because of the remaining locomotives,meanwhile,countryballs such as Germany and Lyretano eventually leave the Japanese islands,heading back to their original homes. 5 years (Collapse of Ayame's shop.) Ayame's shop has been hit with storms over the years,in the time of humans,it was one of the main places 1273 would rob,but now it is facing a new thief,nature itself,on a Wednesday afternoon,it does a pancake collapse,the statue of Ayame however,will last for a long time,meanwhile,the school is under bombardment from a storm,this causes a tree to fall onto the running track. 10 years after people. (1 decade.) 5 years since Ayame's shop collapsed,out of all the 4 locomotives that were staying,only 2 stayed,1273 and 5021,1213 and 1221 went up north to Osaka a year after Ayame's shop collapsed,1215 meanwhile,had traveled north,to meet up with his fellow 0-6-0's,the Pounder Squad,mainly consisting of former Canadian locomotives,traveled back to Canada,never to return to Japan. 20 years after people (Collapse of the Roundhouse.) The roundhouse was originally the locomotive's home,however,after the locomotives went up north to Osaka,save for 1273,as a year before,5021 left to join the others,it was left to the elements,onn a Monday morning,at 10:00,it collapsed,doing a pancake collapse,luckily,1273 wasn't in it,as he had stayed inside a shed during this time. 30 years after people (Collapse of Olga's Table Shop.) Olga's table shop was opened years prior was a shop that sold tables,considering that Olga had a passion for tables,however,this often meant 1215 turned tables to a crisp with a flamethrower,after people disappeared,the building was ransacked by 1273 for money,and the building became a home for feral cats and dogs,on a Friday morning,it collapses,but only the back part of it collapses,however,the front isn't about to last any longer,as it takes a small bit of wind,(YEP,EVEN A SMALL GUST OF WIND CAN BE FATAL TO A BUILDING-) to knock the remains over,meanwhile,1273 has now went up north to Osaka,finally leaving the school. 40 years after people (Collapse of Ayame's Statue.) The statue of Ayame has fared well,but it isn't about to last any longer,it collapses,doing a pancake collapse,the concrete that had supported it failed,due to the weight of the statue on the concrete base. 50 years after people (Collapse of the Gym.) The gym section of the school hasn't fared well in a life after people,a tree is growing in the middle of it,and it proves to be the very reason of it's collapses,it collapses on a Thursday morning,falling into pieces. 60 years after people (Collapse of Inkyu's house.) On a hill overlooking the school sits Inkyu's house,it for years before humans disappeared was the home for Inkyu,however,once in a while,things would happen to it, IE,A tree falling into it,1215 breaking a window,ETC,now it is home to deer,squirrels,birds,and feral dogs,the hill the house is on makes a great defense in case,IE ducks attack,with fortifcations,mainly used for 1273's howitzer,the house was also given a balcony for sniper defense,this house however has a weakness,the slope it is on wasn't that strong enough to support it,and such,on a Sunday afternoon,it collapses,falling down the slope towards the school,crushing any remmant of fortifications left behind. 65 years after people (Collapse of the Bagel 'n' Co.) This little bakery was a shop that Liori ran,with 1215 occasionally helping out here,now it is home to wildlife and fauna,the bagels have since been eaten by mold,it collapses in a similar effect to Olga's Table Shop. 70 years after people (Collapse of the Crane.) The school prior to having people disappear,had built a crane,designed to lift heavy objects,and occasionally,one of the locomotives,since people disappeared,it hasn't fared well,being rusty,all it takes is a simple gust of wind to knock it down,the main part lands on the tree that landed on the track years ago,destroying it,any remaining part falls to pieces. 80 years after people. The school is faring well still,however,it is covered in fauna,and the remains of a plate that 1215 broke after people disappeared are in the kitchen,a fire is started directly on the roof because of the remaining benchs,but is put out by a storm. 90 years after people. I-400,who had secretly been surviving after his supposed death back in the 40's,had emerged one day at the dockyard,since then,he had been at the dockside,telling stories and such,and the occasional argument with 4460,since like other locomotives,he can defy logic,he gets out of the water and heads to Osaka. 100 years after people. The school is basically being weaken by rain,snow,and fire,a tree has felled into the main building,but it still fares well,but its home to a dark secret...a castle were vampires live was found underneath the school,it is sealed off,using a type of lock,however,the lock since has been broken,and the vampires,along with 1294,basically 1215's evil brother,terrorize the school,knowing that people have disappeared. 110 years after people. The vampires and 1294 has since migrated to Osaka,attacking the locomotives there,meanwhile,the school is under attack by a type of creature that has since been forgotten about,the Dragon,this dragon was one of 1215's pets,however,he forgot about it,and now,it having awoken from it's 110 year slumber,causes destruction,weaking the roof further. 120 years after people. (Collapse of Ivy's Diner.) The dragon has since left,heading up towards Siberia,the school is still partly intact,the windows have since been broken,and the white paint chipped,however it ressembles it's appearance it had when the students came everyday,however,down the street nearby with a abandoned boxcar that has since been taken along with 1273 to Osaka,there was a diner that Ivy ran,and it was one of the main places 1273 would rob,it had a appearance similar to the Krusty Krab,only thing is was that there were a kids area to play in and a junkyard behind it,completed wth statues of Celina,Inkyu,Ivy,and Liori,along with 1215,since people disappeared,it has been home to wild animals,but it isn't about to last any longer,on a Wednesday afternoon,it collapses,the sign cracking the statues a bit,the kids area's tubes fall along with the building,the remaining part that is still standing,the kitchen,office,and storage area,fall backwards,crushing any remaining parts in the junkyard,the statues however will possibly be fossilized. 130 years after people (Fall of the Hooded Ones) The school is covered in tons of vines,it almost barely looks how it did 10 years back,by now,a tree is growing in the Cafeteria,however,the school has another dark secret,being home to a type of humanoid species,when humans disappeared,they began to deplete in numbers,now,they are extinct for good. 140 years after people The school is beginning to fall apart,part of the roof has fallen apart,but is slowly still holding in. 150 years after people As buildings collapse,the school is starting to fall apart,the house that Inkyu lived in had felled to pieces,any remnant of the house was long gone by now. 160 years after people 4012's trombone has experienced rust over the years,it has since been buried by this point,the dragon that attacked the school has since passed away. 170 years after people (Destruction of the Cable Car.) As more buildings collapse,the school struggles to stay up,bits of pieces fall off every 2 years,elsewhere,a cable car used to transport students from the bus stop should the bus not be working,has been sitting silent for the past 160 years,finally,on a Sunday morning,the brakes fail,and rolls down the track,racing through the school courtyard,and through a market district,before finally going off the rails,and crashing straight into the remains of a building,destroying it. 180 years after people The monkeys that have inhabited the school after the year that humans disappeared,have since moved out,the building has since began to lose more pieces,a clock tower that was nearby has began to lean and fall apart,it collapses with the rubble destroying the clock. 190 years after people (Collapse of 1215's Bunker.) Years prior to humans disappearing,1215 discovered a WW2 era bunker a mile away from the school,and used it for his secret base,in case he needed time away from everyone,now since humans disappeared,it is now home to a ecosystem, that of reptitles,now,it is unstable,and caves in on itself on a Wednesday afternoon,leaving nothing left of it. 200 years after people. (The Collapse.) The school is on it's last legs,on a Saturday afternoon,it collapses due to a 4.8 earthquake,destroying it,any remaining part of it is left to fall apart. Fate of the locomotives. For the past 200 years,the locomotives have been living inside a bunker system that technically runs on it's own power,IE,using power from one of the locomotives,IE,either 1215,or one of the 0-6-0's. 2,000 years after people. The only thing left of the school is part of the first floor,the cafeteria,and the remains of the gym,however,they cave in on a Wednedsday morning,falling to pieces. 10,000 years after people All that is left of the school asides from the locomotives are the statues from Ivy's Diner,a safe,a shell from 1273's howitzer,and a bottle of booze from 5021.